Clinical studies and practice have shown that reducing pressure in proximity to a tissue site can augment and accelerate growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but have been proven particularly advantageous for treating wounds. Regardless of the etiology of a wound, whether trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound is important to the outcome. Treatment of wounds or other tissue with reduced pressure may be commonly referred to as “reduced-pressure therapy.” However, such treatment may also be known by other names including “negative-pressure therapy,” “negative-pressure wound therapy,” “vacuum therapy,” “vacuum-assisted closure,” and “topical negative-pressure,” for example. Reduced-pressure therapy may provide a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at a tissue site. Together, these benefits can increase development of granulation tissue and reduce healing times. Improvements to therapy systems, components, and processes may benefit manufacturers, healthcare providers, and patients.